


The Pack

by Intomniac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU A/B/O, AU Omegaverse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, BDSM, Coyote - Freeform, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/Submissive, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Loss, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Other, Romeo and Juliette-esque, Sabriel - Freeform, Why?, Wolves, crackfic, possible triggers, top/bottom, weird pairings, what, wtf am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intomniac/pseuds/Intomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an Alpha from a long line of Wolf shifters, he's also the leader of a group of Bikers. The group calls themselves "The Pack" and they consist of a number of Wolves, Bears, Cougars, Ravens, Crows, even some snakes. Among them, mostly Alphas, speckled with the occasional Beta and very few Omegas who were part of the family through their mates. Castiel catches his chief mechanic acting dishonorably towards one of the Omegas and removes him, meaning; he needs to find a new one. Just so happens his little brother Gabriel, an omega with an Alpha boyfriend outside of the Pack, knows a damned good one. </p><p>Dean Winchester comes from a line of wolves, all Alphas, but when he came of age, not only did he Present as an Omega, but he wasn't even a wolf, he was a Coyote. Smaller than even his little brother, his father was ashamed and claimed there was no way Dean could be his and left, Sam opted to stay with his brother, because an Omega is supposed to be watched over by an Alpha, and he loved his brother regardless of what he was. As Sam got older, he began to take charge, regardless of how Dean felt about it. As an Alpha "Of Age", Sam assumed leadership of the family, Dean, despite being older, was forced to adapt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mechanic Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelicanFromFairwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicanFromFairwater/gifts).



> Hi, so, I'm just here to give this fanfiction thing a try. I don't actually know how popular or how good this will be, but I'll give it my best shot. I'm sure the farther I go, the better it will get, since I'm still pretty new to the A/B/o-Omegaverse thing, and I'm trying to improve. Feed back, Constructive Criticism, Ideas, Requests, they're all welcome. I promise to reply to every comment I get, and I suppose that's it! I have lots of plans for this, So, without further ado, here we go!

Business had been slow lately, as in the last two years, bills were starting to pile up. It was all because of his father; since the death of Sam and Dean's mother, their father had taken to drinking. It wasn't exactly a surprise, an Alpha never takes the death of their Omega well. The drinking wasn't the problem. It was the secrets that came out While he was drinking. 

Dean's omega status had been well hidden for years, especially since Dean was the first male in his father's line to ever present as an Omega; and on top of that, he wasn't even a wolf. Somewhere down his mother's line, there was a recessive trait for Coyote blood, and lo and behold, Dean was it. 

The disappointing omega coyote that was never good enough to please their father. It was shortly after Dean presented that their drunkard of a father took off, leaving the Shop to the Eldest, and the Eldest to the Youngest. 

Most of their business was of the female persuasion, the type that liked to stand around and gawk at him while he worked. He was small, lithe, and he could fit in a tight place without much problem, and his narrow hands and long arms had a pretty good reach. His physique was pleasing to the eye; or so he'd been told a time or two. The other regulars were the Alphas who liked to come in and harass Dean for trying to run a business, which was no place for an omega. 

Thankfully, Dean just did the labor, Sam did the book keeping. There had been a couple guys around to work security, but Dean didn't like them, or the message they sent to prospective new customers, so he sent them elsewhere. Sam didn't like it, and he took to staying in the office when Dean was working, which was almost always. There was a small apartment above the shop where the boys lived, it helped to avoid bills like Rent, since they owned the shop. 

Sam was often concerned because Dean was up with the sun, and he would work over to get a car done long after closing time because he wanted to get the job done and get the car out faster. Sam had seen him work almost a week straight on three hours a night and it was getting to be too much. 

"Dean, you've got to stop. You know I don't like asserting my dominance, but you are pushing boundaries, and if you leave me with no choice, I will make you close up shop and rest, I swear to all that is Holy." He growled as Dean worked through yet another meal. 

Dean lifted his lip in a snarl, refusing to meet Sam's gaze. "I have to do this, Sam, it's the only thing keeping us afloat. Okay? Until you're done with school, this is how it has to be." 

Sam hated that Dean put himself through this; yes, Dean was the older brother, but Dammit, Sam was his Alpha. It wasn't Dean's job to take care of him, it was the other way around, but Dean would have none of it. 

"You know how exhausted you get when you get too close to your cycle, and it's coming, soon, and we can't afford the suppressants this time Dean. Your body can't handle it anymore. You need to let it happen. You've been holding back for how long?" 

Dean didn't answer, because he knew Sam was right. 

Sam was getting frustrated, and so was Dean, but the difference between them was when Sam got frustrated, Dean was swamped with instinctual responses, like tilting his head to bear his throat, averting his gaze and lowering himself, despite being significantly smaller than his brother. 

Dean growled defiantly, skulking away to the back office where he handled service reports and he slammed the door behind him, leaving Sam to fume.

Dean was beyond getting frustrated at this point; it had been one thing after another all damned day. 

First his radio quit working, then a part he ordered came in and it was the wrong part; then one of his best wrenches fell into an engine block he was working on and his retrieval tool came up missing because one of the other guys who worked in the shop every now and then moved it. 

Dean loved his shop, he took pride in his work, in the appearance of his business and in the customer service and fair prices he was always determined to provide, but lately, things just weren't going his way. 

They were barely staying afloat. Sam was in school, and as much as he wanted to support Dean, he knew he had a better chance of doing that with an education. On top of that, he had an Omega of his own that he was bonding with. Dean wanted Sammy to be happy, to live a normal life, go to school, have friends and a family, but since their father disappeared, Sam had tasked himself with taking care of him. 

Dean might've been an omega, but he resented the fact that anyone thought he needed to be taken care of.

Really though; if it wasn't for Sam, there were times when Dean had been in trouble that he couldn't get out of on his own. Sometimes he worked to much, he skipped meals, he didn't sleep, or hydrate. Sometimes his customers got rough with him, if it wasn't for Sam, he'd have been made a victim more than once, and damn it all if it didn't piss him off all the more.


	2. Familial Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel recalls the creation of "The Pack", and how he came to be so protective of his kid brother. (Which, incidentally, is the reason he now requires a new mechanic.) Gabriel reveals to him he's been seeing someone; and he just might have the answer to Castiel's problems. Even if he has presented him with a new one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygosh, you people are amazing. Just a little more than 24 hours later and here's Chapter 2, because you've all been so great!

### “This conversation; about this Alpha of yours, sooooo not over.”

Admittedly; losing his temper hadn't been the best way to deal with the asshole. He knew that, Benny and Ash knew it. He had to face it. Everyone knew. 

But whether or not it was the Best way; no one could blame him for it. Not when the Omega he'd been trying to corner was his youngest brother, Gabriel Novak. Gabriel was eighteen, he was fresh out of high school, starting community college, and even for an Omega, he was small. 

Castiel, Gabriel and their brothers were all wolf shifters like their father, Gabriel had been the youngest, and the only omega in their family, although their sister Anna, had been a Beta, and a Fox, like their mother Becky.

Castiel was not the eldest of their family; in fact, Michael, Anna and Lucifer were older than he, but the eldest children were the ones that fled home the quickest. Their childhood had not been a happy one, Michael, the eldest, had been eighteen when Gabriel was born, Lucifer had been seventeen, Anna sixteen, and Cas, who had been the baby until then, had been only thirteen. 

Their mother had been... different. She wasn't "all there", so to speak. She was prone to fits of random violence, episodes of unknown illnesses. Really, no one was certain What was wrong with their mother. Growing up, their family had been wealthy, and well known. Few knew what Becky was like behind closed doors or without her medications.

Chuck did his best to absorb his wife's outlashings, he really did, but there were times when he wasn't around to handle her and it was times like those that Michael took the brunt of her aggression. Lucifer moved out the year Gabriel was born; between the stress of the new baby and his mother's episodes becoming more frequent, their father's attention and patience growing shorter, the young Alpha struck out on his own. 

Michael stayed until he was twenty one, when his job took him away from home. Anna had moved out, and into her girlfriend's house; Charlie had been her rescuer, her salvation. Castiel was eighteen then, and Gabriel was only three. Their mother had become too aggressive to be allowed near Gabriel and their father had dedicated himself to seeing to her well being. 

No one could blame him; he was an alpha and she was his omega, damaged though she was, they were bondage. It wasn't a surprise to Castiel when his mother killed herself the day before his graduation. All of her "babies" had left her, save for two, and the youngest she couldn't even be near, even while lucid, because she was unpredictable... _unstable._

According to his father, she had been lucid enough to write a letter when she'd done it. She was in full control of herself and she knew what she was doing... what she was becoming, and she couldn't take it. So she ended herself to protect her family. Unfortunately, after her death, their father disappeared. Castiel was taking care of a three year old and arranging a funeral the day he should have walked across the stage to accept his diploma.

That had been fifteen years ago. Over those thirteen years, Gabriel had been raised by his brother, though Anna had been around to help off and on through the years. She would watch Gabe when Cas had to work sometimes, and Lucifer was there for Birthdays, and Halloween, but Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter... well, Castiel did his best to make each one special for Gabriel. His family couldn't bear to be around for those holidays, his mother's holidays. There were too many bad and bittersweet memories. 

Gabriel barely knew Michael, he knew he existed, and while he rarely saw him because work kept him travelling overseas, he often received letters and gifts from his eldest brother. Lucifer was like every child's favorite uncle, but younger, and his brother.

Anna was his best friend, his only sister, and eternally dear to him. He loved Charlie too. They had been the closest he'd had to family growing up, aside from Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Ash. 

When Castiel's father took off, Bobby and Ellen had been there. Cas had gone to school with Ash, who, as Valedictorian, was often part of the group that he studied with. When Castiel hadn't shown up on graduation day, the day after his mother's death, no one had been surprised. But when rumor that their father had up and left, Ash, his mom and dad and his sister, put together a care package and went over to the house to see the boys. 

Cas had been running low on food and baby supplies, hunting for a second part time job, and Anna and Charlie lived out of state at the time so he was alone with Gabriel. Ash and his family swept right in and took care if them. Over time, Castiel proved handy, working as a bartender, a janitor, a bouncer and a handyman around the bar. Anything it needed done, Cas was the guy to call. 

They helped him find a home, get settled, and the more work Cas did for them, the more work he got elsewhere from people who were interested in his services. About two years after his family fell apart, Gabriel was starting school, Cas was working, and someone came to him for something different than the usual work. 

He'd heard that Cas was a family guy, that he took care of his kid brother, and this guy, Benny, had just lost his family, the girl he loved, and everything he owned. He'd been referred to Cas who had lost everything, but had found good people to help him out, and Cas paid it forward. 

He had a garage where the only thing he stored was his motorcycle. His car he just preferred to leave outside. Cas started hooking Benny up with jobs until Benny took a job as a Bouncer at the Roadhouse, and before long, he and Jo had something good going.

That was how it started. Benny was the first, then came Alfie, Garth, Balthazar, Raphael, Uriel, Ezekiel and Hael. Before long, the number was growing. Each new person had a unique sort of skillset, different interests. 

Some of them needed a place to lie low and they payed him well, some of them needed a place to recover, and he gave them that. They became like family. They were protective of Castiel, and even more so of Gabe, and over time, Castiel's garage held not one bike, but well over a dozen.

There were some members of the pack that were influential types with a lot of resources, some that had friends in lower places.

Others had friends in the dark. 

The family grew, and molded into something more. No matter the difference in the species, no matter their dynamics, they were stronger together than any of them had been apart, and there was one thing they all had in common; they were all willing to follow and to fight for Castiel to the very end if it ever came to it. 

Before long, the Family became “The Pack”, and they had developed into a tight knit group who spent most of their time together either in Castiel’s garage, or at the Roadhouse, that afternoon was no different.

Gabriel sat quietly beside Castiel, watching him through disgruntled gold eyes. Castiel had been sour since forcefully removing their only Mechanic. While the bikes were all in good working order, he knew his brother didn’t like the idea of not being covered. Castiel was also in a sour mood because Gabriel had just informed him that he was seeing someone. 

Granted, that wasn’t the intended context of the statement; he’d been trying to tell him about the Alpha’s brother who was a kick ass mechanic… but, Castiel being the overprotective hard ass that he was, had fixated on the minor portion of the statement. 

Gabriel pushed on when his brother’s heavy silence fell between them. “Sam said Dean’s one of the best in town, and his prices are fair, and he’s a hard worker. Well, he works too hard, because he doesn’t listen to Sam. He’s always stressing about it, but Dean works really hard to keep the flow of business up because bills are tight and if you and the guys went to Dean’s shop, the business would help them out, and Dean wouldn’t overwork himself and Sam wouldn’t be stressed and you wouldn’t be so stressed. It’s like a win for everybody. Right?” 

Gabe had begun to ramble, it was the nervous energy that bubbled up in the omega when his brother was so on edge. The Alpha sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Write down the address, Gabriel. I’ll go see them tomorrow.” He promised. 

“This conversation; about this Alpha of yours, sooooo not over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it was hella long, and lacked any exciting, romantic bits. Don't worry, I swear, this will get better.


	3. Of Wolves and Coyotes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel decides it's time to meet this Mechanic Gabriel has told him about; so he'll take him his older bike and leave it for him as a test of his skills. Only time will tell if the abrasive, stubborn omega and socially inept Alpha will manage to work together of if they'll mix like fire and gasoline. 
> 
> Regardless, it's bound to be explosive!

### Castiel's eyes narrowed. He was a mouthy shit for an omega. It was aggravating; but damn it all if it didn't tempt the wolf in him. It was like he'd been issued a challenge and he had to fight the instinct to snarl and bare his teeth, to straighten up and raise his hackles and demand the Omega's respect. He needed to leave, and he knew it. The most unsettling thing about the situation was the pull to stay. He wanted to learn his scent, because something about it just sank into him and made him feel defensive and aggressive and... he felt the overwhelming _need_ to possess him and teach him respect.

Dean was under the hood of a red 1964 Chevrolet Corvette when Castiel arrived the following day. It was a pretty thing, shiny and well maintained. He had headphones in, so he didn't hear the bell that signaled the door opening when the Alpha walked in. If he had known that Sam had left to get lunch, he would have taken his headphones out, but Sam had poked his head through the door earlier to tell him and when Dean hadn't answered, Sam had figured he was still pissed off.

Dean was entrenched in his work, admiring the cleanliness of the engine of this old car, amazed because it was all original parts. Through the scent of motor oil, sweat and the warm leather of his smock, another scent reached him. Alpha, and they were in the shop. He jumped, his head catching on the hood of the car, winning a yelp of surprise and pain. 

Castiel had been looking around in the shop after finding no one in the lobby and he jumped when he heard a loud bang and a yelp. He turned sharply to find the source of the noise, watching as a shorter, blonde haired male stood from beneath the hood of a beautiful red chevy. He admired the car a moment before his eyes flicked back to the backside of the mechanic. "Alright there?" he asked before an expletive burst from the vehicle technician's mouth.

Dean swore indelicately and he spun around, jerking the headphones from his ears. "Hey-" he said, huffing because damn that hurt, his eyes even watered a little but he shook it off. "Sorry, I was distracted." He didn't know the guy, but his scent was similar to the one that he caught on Sam lately. "Can I help you?" He asked, wiping his hands with a rag and tossing it aside. He really hoped he wasn't here because Sam was messing around with his Omega brother and he was planning to return the favor.

Castiel couldn't catch a scent from the other male but when he spoke, he completely lost focus. It was the strangest thing, but his head felt hollow and his eyes blurred for a moment before he refocused. He managed to catch his apology and he brushed it off, "No harm done, I thought perhaps everyone was out to lunch." 

His voice was gruff and deep; it was like a boulder over gravel, and it sent a chill down the Omega's apine. The Alpha was at a loss for what to say. That was unusual... but then again, outside of his small family group, Castiel was known for being a bit socially inept. This was the first time he'd really felt that way in awhile however. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he still hadn't responded to Dean's question.

He eyed the Alpha cautiously, mentally taking inventory of the heavier tools around him that would make a good weapon, should he need it, but outwardly, he smiled welcomingly. "If you're here for a quote or you need to bring your vehicle in, I can meet with you in the lobby." he offered. Anything to get him out of his garage. His safe space.  
Well, that's what he got for leaving the garage door open; though the breeze had been nice. 

"I actually came with a proposition;" it seemed he'd regained his voice. "My name is Castiel Novak, your brother, Sam Winchester, is bonded to my younger brother. I heard from my brother that you're the best Mechanic in town and you're looking for work. It just so happens, my Pack is looking for one." As he moved closer, the scent of oil and warm leather, metal and sweat got stronger; but then it hit him. Omega. 

He stopped advancing, realizing how this situation might've looked and he stepped back. "We need a Mechanic to replace the one we've recently... let go. I've brought you my old '89 Harley Davidson. You get her running again, the job is yours." 

"Your own Mechanic, huh? Well, you're gonna have to share. I've got a lot of clients." He closed the hood of the old Chevy. "But I'm pretty handy with bikes; I work on my brother's old Harley and my Ducati." He was curious what the model and the year were. Wondered what work it needed; what it would take to make it run.

He had things he needed to do. Hell, his car needed an oil change and the brake pads replaced, but he needed more work. "Bring it in," He said finally. "There's an empty bay at the end of the garage close to my office," he pointed in that direction. "I'll open her up for you." He stepped back, keeping his eye on the unfamiliar Alpha as he pressed the button to raise the door. 

The door opened slowly, agonizingly slowly actually. Castiel had walked back out the open door or the garage to gather the old Harley. Aesthetically, it was in great condition. He figured at most it just needed a tune up; fluid change, maybe a new belt on the engine. He wasn't actually sure. While he was a man of many talents, he wasn't really mechanically inclined. He wheeled the motorcycle in and parked it on the empty platform and Dean checked the gauges and the sturdiness of the frame and the tires in what had to have been admiration. 

"I've got one I'm working on as a project when I have time, from the late fifties, the condition of the frame is pretty good, for the age. This one, even though it's an '89 is beautiful, it's in almost perfect condition, and that tells me it's well cared for," it was as close as the omega was going to come to saying he respected the Alpha. Castiel gave what might have been a sheepish smile, seeming to understand the message in the Mechanic's words. "It was my first. Bobby helped me put it together when I was younger." 

Dean couldn't help but notice the Alpha was attractive. His eyes were piercing and his dark hair was a nice contrast to his lighter skin. He huffed. He was too busy for things like that. Besides, he was a coyote, a joke to most of the other species, especially the wolves. He pulled his eyes away from him and looked up at the sky, realizing just what time it must have been, and why Sam hadn't come out to check on him since the Alpha's arrival.

Not that he was counting on Sam to check on him.

It was just a passing thought.

Castiel's words sank in and he looked back at him. "Bobby Singer? This must be that frame he had come in when he was still running the wreck yard a couple years back. He sold most of what he had in scrap to put his money into the Bar. He... he gave some of it to Sam and I for the shop too when a storm took out part of the roof. He's good people; him and Ellen." Dean acknowledged, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"They are good people," Castiel agreed, slipping his hands into his pockets, looking at the Motorcycle, remembering the fond memories that came with it. "Make sure she's sound, will you? She's a late graduation gift for my little brother." He explained. Dean nodded, "He's a lucky kid. I'll get her running like a dream and she'll last him a life time. Let me get the paperwork together, I'll need some information, and your keys so I can get it in the work que." 

As Dean grabbed a clipboard, he handed it off to the Alpha who kept his distance and stood outside the office politely waiting. He was uncertain what species Dean was. He smelled vaguely of Alpha, his brother's scent, and he smelled like wolf, but there was something underneath that the Alpha couldn't for the life of him place. It was like wolf, and like fox, but then it was altogether something else. He wasn't a dog, certainly. The smell of oil and gasoline wasn't helping, and the entire notion was becoming quixotically frustrating. 

He forced a smile after scribbling down the last of his information. "I look forward to hearing from you." Before Dean could respond, he turned on his heel to leave, but he paused in the doorway and his voice, lower and gruffer than it had been before, almost growled, "Tell your brother.... Stay away from Gabriel. I will not tolerate insubordination and sneaking around."

Dean balked at him; his sudden change in tone and demeanor gave him whiplash. Fucking typical Alpha. He'd been so preoccupied with his blue eyes and the amazing fucking smell that was coming off of him in waves that for a few minutes, he forgot just how much he disliked Alphas. "He may be my younger brother, but I can't tell that hard headed Alpha anything. Especially since he thinks he's my keeper. Sorry. Why don't you just tell your brother to stay away from Him? Since you're an Alpha and He's an Omega, I'm sure it'll be fine." He said wrinkling his nose, a sneer in his voice. 

Castiel's eyes narrowed. He was a mouthy shit for an omega. It was aggravating; but damn it all if it didn't tempt the wolf in him. It was like he'd been issued a challenge and he had to fight the instinct to snarl and bare his teeth, to straighten up and raise his hackles and demand the Omega's respect. He needed to leave, and he knew it. The most unsettling thing about the situation was the pull to stay. He wanted to learn his scent, because something about it just sank into him and made him feel defensive and aggressive and... he felt the overwhelming _need_ to possess him and teach him respect.

Dean saw the dark haired Alpha stiffen and bristle and his hair stood on end as the energy in the room changed. For a moment he expected retaliation, but when all that came was silence, he resisted the urge to push his buttons harder. His voice was strange to Dean, he wanted to hear him speak again, but then he was walking away and Dean wrinkled his nose, shaking out his short hair, trying to get his head back on straight. "Fucking Alphas." he grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha, so yeah. It was a bit longer than I'd anticipated, but I wanted it to be entertaining, and a little funny, and a little sassy soo, I hope you guys liked it. :D


	4. Rocky Road and Moose Tracks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel comes to pick up his bike and he and Dean have words. Get ready for awkward tension and all sorts of other unpleasantness bound to make you smirk, wiggle, roll eyes, sigh and canipt.

###  "Alphas like you are the reason I will never let myself be claimed." 

Dean worked on the motorcycle for most of the day he received it. He put new belts on the engine, swapped out the fluids, flushed the systems, changed the plugs and tested the starter and the brakes. He did a full tune up on the bike and by that night, it was purring. He was pleased with the work, but he was reluctant to tell Sam where it came from. 

When it finally came out, there was a heated argument, like he knew there would be and then Sam was eerily quiet for a couple of days, the way he got when he was really angry, or just upset. Dean hated it when Sam was like this because there was constant tension in the air. Finally, he couldn't take it, and he called Castiel to come look at the bike.

He knew, part of the reason Sam was so frustrated was because he and the Alpha's brother had bonded and they were being kept apart; but he knew things about the relationship he was fairly certain Gabriel's Alpha brother didn't and he planned to put the Alpha in his place, whether he liked it or not. 

The last few days had been increasingly stressful for the Alpha of The Pack, his mind was everywhere but where it should have been. He couldn't get those damned green eyes out of his head, or that scent. Damn it all if the memory of the smaller male challenging him didn't still crawl under his skin every time he thought about it.

On top of his distraction; he was growing concerned. The omega hadn't contacted him and Gabriel wasn't eating. In fact, he was barely responding to Castiel at all anymore. He just sat curled up in that damn bastard's plaid shirt, face buried in the material, staring at his phone constantly. The only time he lit up or even smiled was when he got a message. 

Despite himself, Castiel would find himself scowling between texts, wondering why the Alpha hadn't replied to him yet, why he hadn't made his little brother smile again. 

When Castiel got the Phone call from Dean, he was sitting in his dining room, watching Gabriel stare intently at his phone, waiting for a reply. He himself scowled a little when he looked at his phone expectantly, daring it to ring. When he glanced away from Gabriel to his cellular device with a great intensity, it rang and he jumped - a little more surprised than he should have been, but it had been quite loud in the lengthy silence. 

Dean heard him pick up the phone and clear his throat before answering. 

"Cas Novak." 

He lifted a brow. "You know, most people say "Hello" when they answer the phone." Dean pointed out.

"I am not most people, Mr. Winchester." 

"Tell me about it."

"It's been longer than I'd anticipated. Have you called to tell me the bike was too much work for you?"

"Don't quit your day job. Humor isn't your forte. Come pick it up today; it's as safe as the day it was built. It should serve Gabe well." 

Castiel was pleased to hear this. "I'll be by in a couple of hours. Around Lunch." He responded, looking up when he heard Gabriel's phone chime. The smile that touched the Omega's golden eyes was brief and not nearly as bright as it had been a few days ago. He sighed inwardly, almost missing Dean's response. 

"I'll be here."

Then the line went dead.   
He scoffed, and texted the mechanic. 

[Text:] You know, most people say 'good bye' before hanging up the phone. -CN

Dean looked at the text and he smirked. 

[Text:] But you're not most people. -DW

Gabriel had been texting Sam off an on between Sam's classes and working in the office. He'd just responded when he heard Castiel's phone chime, he glanced up and almost dropped his phone when he saw an indecipherable smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. 

He sighed, settling back in to wait. At least one of them was happy.   
Sam heard his phone go off and he picked it up before the short ring tone even had a chance to finish. 

[Text:] I'm sick with missing you. I can't take much more of this. -GN

Sam's heart ached at the words glaring out at him from his too bright screen. His gut twisted and his vision blurred. Everything was dull and almost colorless without having Gabe in his life on a day to day basis. Food had no flavor and his temper, his fuse, was getting shorter and shorter, and he knew it was affecting Dean too. He hated this feeling that there was a hole in his heart, and the piece was within sight but just out of reach.

[Text:] I know. I'm feeling it too. I can't take much more of this. I have to do something; even if it means challenging your brother. -SW 

He texted back his reluctant reply, feeling a clenching in his gut for an entirely different reason. He didn't want to challenge the Alpha, didn't want to anger him. He would have preferred to win him over, gain his respect... but he was hurting Gabriel, and he'd been in close proximity to Dean when he was alone, and that didn't sit well with Sam.

[Text:] Please, don't do that. I couldn't stand it if one of you got hurt, or both of you. Not because of me. -GN

Sam sighed, running his hand through lengthy locks. He didn't want to hurt Gabriel any further than he already had. 

[Text:] I'll try talking to him. He has to come get his bike eventually... I don't _want_ to fight him. I just want him to stop keeping us apart. I want to see you. I need to see you. It's tearing me apart too.

Castiel arrived a couple hours later, his head poking into the open shop. "Dean?" He called in, waiting until he received a reply from the back office before entering. He looked at the bike when he approached, impressed with the work that had been done. Dean had made minor aesthetic repairs to it as well as the mechanical work and he was surprised to see that.

The seat had been replaced, new paint in a couple of places covered scratches, dings had been filled and repaired. The tires were new, with perfect tread. It had been cleaned, top to bottom and polished. 

"You restored it," He said in awe, gazing at the machine. It was in better condition than when he and Bobby had finished it. 

"Not a lot. A little sanding, tapped out a couple spots and I had the paint and the seat on hand." He explained easily, looking a little abashed. 

Castiel took the keys and started up the engine. After he inspected it, he turned it off. "What's the final bill? What was wrong with it?"

started the engine, listening to it roar to life. He was amazed at how good it sounded. He turned it off and he looked at Dean. “What was wrong with it?” 

Dean’s expression soured and he hesitated before gesturing for Castiel to follow him into his back office. Cas followed after him with a curious look in his eyes. What had made the Omega’s countenance change so abruptly?

The sounds of the shop fell away as Dean closed the door. His hackles raised despite his best efforts not to be visibly affected. The scent of the Alpha was overpowering and he turned on a fan under his desk, pointed out, it helped to abate the instinctive responses his body experienced in these situations. 

Normally he’d have one of the guys in the shop watching his office when he was alone with an Alpha, but his was important and Dean knew, if this guy wanted him to work for him, he wasn’t going to touch him. “I’m not certain; I’ll need to take a look at your other bikes to be sure, but I think your last Mechanic was sabotaging the machines to make them require more work be done.” 

Castiel scowled and his rage flared. “What makes you say that?” The gruff tone of his voice, even as he fought to remain composed and outwardly disaffected sent shudders down Dean’s spine. Dean’s brow twitched and he set his shoulders. Rejection of his instincts. His urge to lower his eyes or turn his head away. Castiel saw the muscle in the omega’s jaw twitch and he was a bit surprised, realizing he was rebelling against natural responses. 

Natural interactions between Alphas and Omegas. If the Omega hadn’t just delivered such unsettling news, the Alpha might’ve mentioned it; instead, he waited for the omega to inhale and slowly exhale before opening his mouth to speak. 

“Your tires had been punctured in a number of places, the tips on your spark plugs were melted, wires were frayed, there was sediment in your oil tank, and a slow leak in your gas tank. Combined with the hole that had been drilled into your exhaust pipe… Well, let’s just say results could have… explosive.” 

Castiel’s hands balled into fists, his nails biting into the heels of his palms. The bastard had been dealt with, but it made sense now, that the bikes had suddenly needed more work after he came around. Some people just couldn’t be helped. Cas had tried. 

“Thank you for bringing his to my attention.” He said finally, trying not to seethe. “I’ll have the family check their machines tonight.” He nodded. He stood and he dropped a payment on the desk. It was far more than Dean would have charged. He picked it up and he lifted a brow when he realized just how much was in his hands. 

“You overpaid. That’s not-” Before he could get the words out, Castiel shook his head. “You went above and beyond, Dean. You did repairs I didn’t expect to need, you restored it, and you brought suspicious damage to my attention. Just take the payment. You earned it.” 

"Yeah, see," Dean put the payment down and he crossed his arms; "You and I are going to have a little talk first." 

Castiel looked at him, blue eyes gauging his posture and his expression. The fan that was blowing towards him under the desk was bringing the Omega’s scent to him and he was again flummoxed by the strangeness of it; an Omega that acted like an Alpha. “Dean,” Cas said, a warning in his tone. “You’ve done well, and I would hate to leave this on a sour note.” 

He raised his head defiantly, looking squarely at the Alpha, his shoulders set. "You want me to work for you and your boys, that's fine. They can come when they want. But I own this business. I own this shop. I have customers that have been with the shop since it opened, and I work for who I please. Secondly, you don't touch my brother. You want my work, fine, you've got it. I'll even make you and your boys top priority; but you let Gabe see Sam."

Castiel’s temper flared and a growl rose to his throat. Who did this little dusty haired slip of an Omega think he was? He didn’t get to make stipulations. That wasn’t how this worked. It was even more infuriating that he found the Omega’s disobedience and attitude appealing. “You presume to have more power than you do, Omega,” the Alpha growled, his tone menacing as his hackles raised. His tone was pitched low and it reverberated in his chest. His Alpha voice, different from the boulder over gravel, it was more like a waterfall rushing over a mountain side. It was harsh, and it encompassed Dean completely. “He will stay away from Gabriel, or I will physically remove him from his presence the next time I see him near my brother.” 

"You're too late to stop them from Bonding; that's already happened. You keeping them apart is hurting them both. Quite frankly, I'm sick of having an angry, moping Alpha breathing down my neck the way he has been all week. I get that you want to protect your little brother; but my little brother matters too. He's smart, he's protective, and he's all I've got left of my Family and I want to see him happy, and I want to see him succeed in life. I'm sure all you want is to see your brother happy too. Well Guess what- They Make Each other Happy." 

“I’m already nearing my level of patience, Winchester. Tell your brother he could have avoided all of this if he’d kept his hands to himself, and hadn’t gone behind my back!” He snapped. “Do you think I want my brother living this life? Working himself to exhaustion? Getting dirty, surrounded by metal death traps because your brother can’t take care of him and provide for him when he can’t even take care of you?” Now his mouth was working off his temper instead of his brain. 

Dean had locked the door that separated the office from the garage, and Sam didn't know that Castiel was there. 

"My brother doesn't Rule Me!" Dean snapped. "I may be an omega but I am his elder and I do as I damn well please; and if that means putting him through college so he can have a future, so he can provide a comfortable future for his Omega, I damn well will!" This Alpha was getting under his skin now. "You don't think there's been nights he's dragged me out of here, or Days he's had to lock me in a room so he could shut down the shop because I refuse to listen to him? Because that's exactly what he's had to do. He's a Kid, Alpha or Not, and I'll be Damned if he's going to tell me what I can and cannot Do!" He growled back at the Alpha. 

The pheromones in the air had him riled up, his hackles were raised and his eyes were sharp and the little coyote omega had to fight the urge to submit, to bear his throat to the angry Alpha in front of him. He had never had to fight the urge quite this hard before. 

"You want me to do the work, I gave you my stipulations. You don't want Gabe with my brother? Fine- You can watch your brother suffer the separation, and you can take your money, and your bike, and get the hell out of my Shop." He snarled, his canines bared at the much larger Alpha.

Castiel stepped closer and he bared his teeth, growl emanating from his chest. “I told you, Omega. You don’t have the power to make the rules here. You take the work, or you can watch your shop go down the drain when the work stops coming in.” He said in a dangerously low voice.

“Your brother is just a kid. He’s still in school. Gabriel deserves stability. When your brother grows a pair, finishes school and teaches you some manners, maybe we’ll talk,” He said with a smirk that was nearly feral. He was so close to Dean now, he was amazed that the Omega wasn’t bearing his throat to him yet. 

“If you were mine, I’d teach you a little respect.” he bit out.

"I'm not yours," he snapped, lowering his head to keep his throat covered, his growl remained and though his shoulders dropped, his hackles stayed raised. "You're in my territory. I own this place, my rules." his lips fell to cover his teeth as the Alpha got closer, and instead of backing down, the omega stepped closer; green eyes blazing.

Dean was still defying him, despite the effort to do so exhausting his smaller form to the point of trembling slightly. "It's Alphas like you who are the reason I will never let myself be claimed." he hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took me significantly longer to post than I'd have liked. I went away for two days with a family friend though. Anywho, here's the fourth Chapter. 
> 
> Feedback will decide when the next one is posted. Thanks for reading!


	5. Hard Headed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three hard heads butting back and forth can make things... Tense. Confusion strikes, fur flies, manners are forgotten and words are flung. Can two Alphas, both equally protective of their brothers, come to terms with the fact that the need of the many outweigh the pride of the few?

Sam had come to inform Dean it was time for him to stop for lunch; but as soon as he scented the Pheromones of another alpha, he kicked in the locked door, storming into the garage in a flurry of claws, teeth and fur, the wolf shifter snarling at the Leader of The Pack, issuing a challenge even though Castiel was older and more experienced than he was. 

 

Sam had been this way since they were young; huge and hard headed. Shifting had come easy to the younger brother, he could transform on the fly, mid-leap he could go from skin to fur in a flash of heat, bones cracking, fur bursting through the skin. Few shifted like Sam, and few were as in control and as fast as Sam was when he was in this form. 

Castiel heard the door burst inwards and despite the fact that they’d been fighting, he put himself between Dean and the sound of impending threat before it clicked in his mind that the Omega wasn’t in danger; he was being protected. 

Cas grimaced, it had taken Sam long enough. 

Castiel could have done any number of things to Dean by now, not that he would have. Had he been another Alpha though, Dean could have been hurt in the time that Cas had been alone with him. It was inexcusable. 

Castiel felt the change threatening to burst beneath his skin and he growled, turning slowly to look at Sam. His blue eyes were nearly glowing with feral menace and he bared his teeth, snarling as he launched himself at the Alpha, meeting him in the air. He grabbed the Alpha wolf by the loose skin around his neck and tried to throw him, but the younger male twisted, claws digging into his leather jacket, over the shoulder of the arm that gripped him. 

Sam shifted back from his wolf form abruptly, snarling. Sam bared his teeth and he spun around, grasping his shoulder in his large hand, jerking him back and pinning Castiel to the wall. He was younger, but he was bigger. His voice boomed off of the cement walls of the open surroundings of the Garage. 

“Get your hands off of me.” Castiel said, his voice deathly calm. His entire form shook with suppressed rage and barely restrained self control. He didn’t want to admit it, but Sam was the full package when it came to a desirable Alpha. He was big, fast, strong, and aggressively protective. Even though Sam and Gabe hadn’t been near each other for a few days, he could still smell his brother on the Alpha and it riled him up all the more. 

“I should beat the shit out of you for the suffering you’ve caused my brother.” Blue eyes blazed fiercely. “He deserves better than some cowardly Puppy who can’t even respect his Pack.” he snapped, egging Sam on, hackles raised, a snarl in his voice, pushing him to break, to strike, so he could teach him a lesson.

"I haven't done anything to Gabriel but guard him, and give him every ounce of affection I have to give. I have taken nothing from him but his time, and I have given him all I have to give. I gave him a promise, and I have no intention of letting him down. If anyone has made him suffer it’s you; keeping us apart." Sam ground out, his voice rough, still closer to animal than human. 

"You need a mechanic, fine. We need the money, and Dean can do the work. The Motorcycles will be smaller, less stressful, safer, and the work will go quicker. I would rather have him work on your machines than see him under a metal death trap on a hydraulic jack." He said coolly, slowly releasing Castiel and stepping back, hands held palms out to show him he wasn't going to do anything. “If I was a coward, I wouldn’t be here right now, would I? I’d be hiding somewhere with my tail between my legs. Think what you want; but the only thing that kept me from you was him.”

"I'm not going to stay away from Gabriel. He's hurting right now, and I'm not going to allow that to continue." he said flatly. "I have six more weeks of school and I graduate with a Bachelor's degree in Law, and an associate's degree in Social Work for the Defense and Protection of Omegas. Six weeks, and I start a job that pays more in a year than this shop has made in ten. I can provide for your brother, and take care of him. I would never have bonded with him if I could not properly care for him, his needs, and if need arose, his family." The younger Alpha bit out quietly.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the younger male. He didn’t know Sam well enough to trust what he said was true, that all he wanted for Gabriel was to make him happy. That he would take care of him. But he did know Gabe was suffering without him; and that he was happier when he was able to see Sam. He wasn’t happy to admit it; but the Alpha thus far, had been nothing but good for his brother. He huffed, still bristling, but he backed off, if minutely. He glanced at Dean, whose scent was a mess of irritation, anxiety and impatience. 

Dean groaned inwardly, this wasn’t getting anywhere. He saw Castiel’s eyes flick towards him and he glared at the Alphas and he finally managed to get a grip on his pounding heart which had seized when Sam and the blue eyed Alpha collided in confrontation. He swallowed down his irritation and the anxiety and he stepped closer to the two of them. 

"Okay, thank you, Sam, for making your point clear." He gently pushed Sam a few more feet away from Castiel, patting the Alpha's shoulder with a slightly weary expression. He glanced at Castiel disquietly, feeling his gaze before he looked back to Sam, huffing through his nose. 

"What did you come in here for, Sam?" He snapped, quickly turning his body away from Castiel. No wonder he got so frustrated around Alphas. They were ridiculous, like children fighting over toys.

Sam wanted to shrug the Omega off, but instead, he let Dean push him back, eyes never leaving Castiel. His gaze wavered for a moment before turning to Dean when he spoke. "It's time for you to take a break and eat. I ordered Pizza for lunch." he replied, his voice not as harsh or as deep as it had been with Castiel. 

The older Alpha regarded them silently, still bristling but forcing himself back into composure. "Ellen and Bobby's Road House... That's where the Pack gathers in the evenings. Gabriel and I will be there tonight. Come with your answer at eight o'clock and you can spend a couple hours with him." He ground out to Sam. He gave Dean a long, hard look. There was something about the strange male that got under his skin.

"I'll be there." Sam said with a nod, and he lowered his head, then quieter, he said, "Thank you." 

“Good… Maybe between now and then you can teach your brother some of those manners you seem to have. Disgraceful impudence for an Omega. Especially for a Wolf.”

Sam looked between Castiel and Dean. "You can't tell? He's not a wolf-" he said in surprise, grunting when Dean jabbed an elbow into his floating ribs. He exhaled quickly, wincing. 

Dean gritted his teeth a little, his hackles up again, just as they'd been when Castiel and him had first started arguing. Who was he to say that Sam should teach him manners? If anyone, Dean had the fucking manners around here. Alphas had no manners. 

"We will be there." He muttered, and even quieter, he said 'thank you', his tone still angry and disgruntled. Teach him Manners. Feh. 

Despite his aggravation, he didn't want to leave his and Castiel's dispute like that, but with Sam now in the room, he couldn't bring himself to say anything about it. However, he also didn’t want him to think he was just rolling over, so he shot the blue-eyed Alpha a warning look, turning fully to him and shoving a finger against his aggravatingly solid chest. 

"I will come at eight thirty, thank you very much." Mostly because he wanted to make Castiel wait for him. 

The dark haired Alpha eyed the Omega, his tension leaving him a little when the Omega said, "Thank you," however, Castiel raised his lip in a growl when the Omega prodded him and Sam stepped forward, hackles rising again. 

"One of these Days Dean!" Sam growled, hoping to hell his brother didn’t piss Castiel off enough to change his mind. 

The Omega made a face at him. "What? You're going to bend me over your knee and spank me?" 

Sam scowled. "Don't tempt me.

Dean glanced at Sam, giving him a warning glare before he turned on heel and walked out of the garage through the broken door. "And fix my goddamn door!" He yelled, jaw clenching in his impatient fury before he disappeared from sight.

Cas dropped his lip, but the growl stayed as his eyes followed Dean. He could still feel his finger on his chest, even after he walked away. His blue eyes burned hot as he watched his back when he stormed away. He couldn’t put his finger on it; he knew right away by scent that Sam was a wolf, but apparently Dean was not? 

He really couldn’t tell. He smelled like Sam. He also, actually, smelled a little like Castiel’s sister Ana, who was a Fox. Between the cover of his brother’s scent, the smell of leather, oil, metal and the hint of something more earthy, natural and musky that he knew intimately, confusing his nose and his mind. 

 


	6. The Discussion...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is actually part two of Chapter 5, but it was so long, I though, ehhh, what the hell, I'll split it up a bit.

Sam snorted when Dean yelled about the door and he looked at Castiel once more. "We'll be there." he promised, wanting nothing more than to see Gabriel. Castiel nodded wordlessly, making his way to the bike Dean had repaired, and he got on the machine, driving it out of the garage.

Sam sighed and he went to the door, using a mallet to unbend the hinges and tap the pins back into place before closing the door and making his way up to the apartment to where Dean was taking off his shoes and his shop smock, heading to where where the drinks and food were. "You shouldn't have locked the door." He said with a grumble as he entered the home.

Dean balled his fingers into fists again, staring at the pizza box and the soda cans. He couldn't believe how.. how petulant and stupid that Alpha was. Who did he think he was? Telling Dean that he should be punished, put in his place, made to respect Alphas. How could he respect any person who said such things? If anyone, Castiel was the one that needed to show some goddamn respect. He slammed his fist on the table and growled, sitting down and getting out his pizza. He couldn't let this man bother him, not one bit. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he completely ignored Sam’s words.

After intense, heated debate, Sam told Dean they were taking the Pack's bikes, whether he liked it or not, because it would improve standings with Castiel, it would pay the bills, and it would be healthier for Dean.

Dean didn't like it. He didn't want to work for another Alpha, and he sure as hell didn't want to be told who he could work for. "Fine. I'll take their business. But I'm not getting rid of Dad's customers." He said defiantly. "Dad left, Dean! He left, and before he went, he told everybody his dirty little secret, and we lost half of his customers then! Most of the ones that still come in fuck up their cars themselves just to get an eye full of you. No more."

Dean was furious.

Even if he was going to work on his gorgeous motorcycles, he would have none of that Alpha's condescending bullshit weighing him down. "You shouldn't have broken it." Dean replied haughtily, half-way through his second piece of pizza now, finally remembering Sam had said something before their fight had started. "Ridiculous. That man.. I'd destroy his bike if it wasn't such a masterpiece." He hissed, taking a moment of silence to breathe, swallow and drink some of the Coca Cola in front of him.

Sam's brows lifted. "Well, you know, you have a tendency to piss people off. If you'd quit being so stubborn and hardheaded, life would be easier." he grunted, taking a piece of pizza himself. "I wouldn't have broken it if you hadn't locked it." he griped back through a mouthful of food.

"I am not that stubborn, or hardheaded. That hardheaded shit is your problem. He.. he's insufferable. I can't have a normal conversation with Castiel without him bursting about how 'if I was your Alpha' and 'Sam should teach you to show respect'. I'll show respect when he does." Dean snapped.

Sam growled quietly. He didn't like Castiel speaking to Dean that way either. He knew, from Gabe, that Cas wasn't always that big of a dick. That he was protective of Omegas. "He tried protecting you, before he knew what came through the door. Even though you two had been arguing. I guess he can't be all bad?" he offered, starting on a second piece of pizza.

Dean glanced at Sam. "What, are you defending that asshat? Sure he got in between me and the 'impending threat', but that was just.. just instinct, probably. He probably figured because I'm a Coyote, I'm weaker than a wolf, and because I’m an Omega, I can’t defend myself." he murmured quietly, looking down at his plate and then taking another slice, despite the fact that he was starting to feel full.

"I don't think he recognized what you are." Sam said honestly. "But who knows?" He observed Dean, "We have to take the work." he said quietly. The shop needs more money."

"No, you're right. He probably just assume I was something small." Dean snapped, even worse than before. The next time he looked at his brother, it was not a pleased, or even disappointed look. He was downright pissed. Arguing with Castiel had just riled him up. "Don't you tell me what to do. If I'm taking that stupid, stupid job, at least let me feel like I’m the one deciding it!" He got up abruptly. "I'm.. I'm going back to the garage."

"Dean," Sam's voice was softer. "We should talk about this. And you shouldn't work when you're this wound up, you might get hurt. Just stay inside, please?" his voice was pitched low, meant to sound plaintive, like a request, not an order.

Dean puffed, gripping the back of his chair, wiping his brow when a bead of sweat slid down his temple. He shook his head a little, angry at himself for getting so tightly wound about Castiel.  
What did the man matter anyway? He barely knew him besides his brother was.. seeing Sam, and he was a jerk. The Omega slid into his chair, resting his elbows on the table. "I don't want to talk about it."

"If you don't want to do the work, we'll figure something else out." He hated not being able to see Gabe, but he sure as hell wasn't going to use Dean as a bargaining chip. "You don't have to go tonight." he added, a little softer.

"No, no." Dean shook his head vigorously, putting his head on the table to sooth himself. The soft smell of pine, clean but used dishes calmed him down a little. "I will go. You're right. We need the money." He murmured, reaching out blindly and patting Sam's arm. "Don't worry about it, Sam.." He laughed weakly.

Sam laid his hand over Dean's before he sighed. "I hate seeing you sacrifice what you want for us to get by... soon you won't have to... I promise." he said softly.

Dean shrugged loosely and glanced up at Sam, eyebrows furrowed. "It's.. it's not what I want. To not work for them. But.. I get so easily drained when I'm trying to fight for some kind of.. high regard. I don't want to be looked down on because of what I am." He sighed and got up slowly, getting his shoes back on. "It'll be fine. How bad could it be, right?" He exited quietly, going back to his garage.

Sam wished he'd stay in for awhile. Rest. He was already so drained, and Sam knew his body was stressed. He could see it in the way he moved, and it was in his scent. He sighed, standing and cleaning up. Dean’s heat was just around the corner, and because of his long term use of suppressants, Sam knew it was going to be taxing. He hoped that wasn’t putting it too mildly. He went back down to check on Dean once everything was cleaned up, a bad feeling in his gut about how tired Dean had looked at lunch.

Dean cleaned up his garage a little, making sure tools were cleaned thoroughly, the rags put in a hamper to be washed later, and the cement floor swept a little. But after this, he briefly sat down on the old love seat at the back. It didn't take very long for him to pass out on it though.

Sam made his way into the shop and he swore softly when he found Dean. "Hey, Dean, you okay?" he asked, crouching in front of him, hands on his shoulders. "Hey, let's close up a couple hours early so you can rest. You earned it today." he said softly.

Dean groaned and tried to squirm away from Sam, sluggishly pushing at his arms. "Fine." He hissed and got up after Sam had got up as well. "Jeez, back the fuck up, ya giant." He muttered, tilting his entire body back before he went inside to go search for his room and bed.

Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He closed up the garage, locking the bay doors, turning off the lights, and then locking the door he'd broken through earlier that day. He closed up the office, then followed to the apartment. He closed and locked the door behind him, going to make sure Dean had taken off his boots and undressed for bed instead of collapsing in dirty clothes on his clean sheets.

Dean had his face buried in a pillow, the duvet thrown over him from the waist down. "Wake me up at eight." He grunted, before lapsing into another heavy nap. The time rolled on by too fast for his liking, because soon his Alpha brother returned to his room, knocking loudly. "Let me get dressed for Pete's sake." He growled.

Dean scrubbed his hands until they were the color of the rest of him, and he scrubbed the rest of himself until the scent of oil and sweat was gone. Underneath it all, Dean smelled like wet earth, Fall leaves, Cinnamon, with a sweet underlayer that smelled like vanilla.

Sam hadn't meant to knock so loudly, but he was full of nervous energy. He was going to be seeing Gabriel soon. He couldn't help but be a little excited.

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing very well why Sam was so giddy. Dean couldn’t imagine feeling the same way about someone; or someone feeling that way about him. Yeah, Like that was going to happen, ever. Not with a mouth or attitude like his. He waited for Sam to leave again to pull on some jeans and a t-shirt, one of Sam's shirts, Sam's Alpha scent covering his omega scent, before going out to get his jacket on. “Let’s get going, you big puppy.”

Sam decided to take the bikes that night instead of the car, and secretly, Dean was glad. He hadn't ridden in awhile. He got on his Ducati and drove it out of the Garage, heading for Ellen's Roadhouse, the place they were expected to meet his new "customers" and Sam's Omega.


	7. The Agreement...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets his time with Gabe and Dean sees another side of the Alpha he's so unsure of. A little time with family and the Pack does the brothers good, and they learn just how many potential allies they really have.

As they pulled up to the Roadhouse, the sheer number of bikes outside of the bar made Dean feel almost at home. Granted, his 1964 Ducati Diana was a sight different than the rest of the bikes there, the most of which were Harleys, Hondas and a few Kawasakis.

Dean stepped off of his bike, his faded jeans hugging his ass as he kicked the stand down into place, running his fingers over the gleaming maroon paint job of his bike affectionately. He turned his eyes to Sam, watching him step off of his 1950 Indian Chief Blackhawk, a model that was much larger than most bikes of that era. It suited his long, lanky brother. 

As they stepped into the bar, Dean walked up to the bar, warmly greeting Ellen who turned to embrace him affectionately over the counter. “You don’t get over this way nearly enough. You look like you ain’t been putting nearly enough food in that body of yours, you great moose.” she laughed lightly. He heard a familiar voice coming from the background, through a set of doors behind the bar, and as the doors opened, Bobby came out, an apron around his waist, and a tray with two burgers on it in his hands. “Hey Boys!” He greeted them both as Sam finally entered. 

“Hey Bobby,” Sam replied warmly over Ellen’s head as he stepped into Dean’s place to embrace the woman. Bobby handed the tray of burgers to a tall, lanky, skinny kid with pale skin and a big nose before turning to clap a hand on Dean’s shoulder then Sam’s. Dean nodded with a short smile at Garth, the boy who’d taken the burgers. 

He was a good kid and sometimes he came by the shop to lend a hand if Dean was under the weather. Small for a Beta, but the kid surprisingly had balls; he was a determined little shit and he was good at standing his ground. Not a lot of people knew that about him though.

Jo walked up to the bar; hell, she practically sauntered. One of the only other Omegas Dean was close to, she was a saucy, sarcastic, silly thing that acted far older than her actual age. "What are you doing over here?" He asked Jo, a brow lifted. 

"I'm working. That's a thing I do here." She said as if they were talking about the weather, but her bright brown eyes glittered in amusement. Dean reached out and ruffled her hair, turning his head to see Sam talking to Bobby. Ellen and Bobby were the closest things Sam and Dean had to parents since their dad took off after their mother died and he felt boundless amounts of affection for them both, even if they did treat them like pups when they were around. 

To be fair, Dean and Sam didn’t visit nearly as often as they should, especially not lately between Dean’s overflow of work at the shop and Sam getting close to finals with school. They spent a few minutes catching up, Dean occasionally eyeing the door and glancing over at Garth and Jo, who were socializing as Jo made her way around the tables that were emptying and filling. 

Finally, Sam asked if Castiel and his crew were around, and a small grin flitted across Ellen’s lips, “You mean, is Gabe waiting for you? Yeah, he and his brother are back there with a few friends.” She pointed at a pair of swinging half doors that led to a room with a few slot machines and a couple of pool tables. “Go get’em tiger,” she laughed lightly, patting Sam’s shoulder. 

Sam bounced lightly in place before he turned and headed for the room, glancing at his phone and seeing that it was five minutes to half after eight. Dean grimaced, lips curling slightly, but he put on a smile for Ellen, seeing her worried look and he headed back towards the room his brother had already disappeared into. 

Castiel was surrounded by a small group, his brother was sitting to one side, engrossed in his homework, Cas was talking quietly to Benny, a mountain lion shifter from New Orleans, who was sitting to his right, and to Uriel, a bear of a man, and a bear shifter, to Benny’s other side. Playing pool was Hanna, Anna, Lucifer and Balthazar. 

Dean knew a few faces, but most of them were just a vague sense of recognition. He met Castiel’s blue eyes as the Alpha looked up when Gabriel made a sound that bordered a yip of excitement mixed with Sam’s name. Cas’s eyes narrowed for a moment as he looked away from Dean, but he watched as Sam stopped a few feet away from the table, his eyes on Gabriel before he turned to look at the other Alpha. Sam nodded in greeting, offering Castiel his hand. 

Castiel looked to Gabriel who was staring up at him with pleading eyes; he could practically hear Gabe’s voice begging him to be nice. Cas took Sam’s hand in his and shook twice, firmly, before letting the younger male’s hand go, patting his shoulder in welcome. Sam moved to sit down beside Gabriel, resting his chin on top of Gabe’s head as the youngest of them leaned into his shoulder, grinning up at him impishly, earning a low chuckle from Sam as he reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small box of chocolates, a little present, just because he knew they were the omega’s favorites. 

Dean’s eyes rested on Sam and Gabriel and he couldn’t help but smile a little, but he furrowed his brow, turning blazing green eyes back to the intense blues that were peering at him now. “Would you like to come sit, Dean?” Castiel asked, his deep voice surprisingly gentle compared to how he’d been earlier that afternoon. He gestured towards a seat across from him. 

Dean moved forward slowly, his pace confident. He’d chosen to be here, when to be here, and he’d decided to accept Castiel’s proposal. As he sat, he expected Castiel to ask about whether or not he’d decided, instead, he nodded to someone behind Dean, who looked back curiously just in time to see Jo reach over, set down a beer and a menu. “Have something to eat, Dean. I insist. I know I asked for your company rather late, and Gabriel tells me you were sleeping this afternoon. I apologize, I was careless today. I shouldn’t have been so rough.” Castiel’s voice was sincere, and while Dean bristled at the look in his eyes, the concern, he appreciated that the man was apologizing. 

“Yeah… I know I rub people the wrong way sometimes… so uh… Don’t worry about it.” He said, sitting back and looking down at the menu before picking it up and glancing inside it, using it as a peace offering, and a way to avoid the awkward air that had settled between them. Benny picked back up the conversation with Castiel, and Dean listened to Sam and Gabriel talk quietly before ordering his usual; a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a good ol’ classic vanilla shake. Bobby made a mean shake, and sometimes he added a little bit of Bailey’s Irish Cream to it and it was fucking delicious. 

Jo took the order and she headed back to the bar to give the order to Bobby after making sure to get Sam’s order as well. Sam ordered a sundae split to share with Gabriel as he helped him with his Calculus. Castiel glanced over, watching Sam explain a problem, step by step, explaining how the problem worked and why it worked that way.

Dean listened closely, keeping his sole attention on the two in front of him. It wasn't until Jo interrupted them to deliver their order that Dean realized he’d spaced out a little bit, listening to Sam work through the problem with the younger omega, speaking softly and patiently. As Castiel leaned over to look at the book curiously, impressed by Sam’s way of explaining the task in an easy to understand fashion, he realized Dean’s eyes were on him and he turned to meet the Omega’s eyes directly, watching him redirect his attention to the food in front of him.

Dean had to remind himself that there was nothing wrong with the Alpha, other than the fact that he was just that, an Alpha who Dean didn't understand. Sam and Bobby were the only Alphas he'd had in his life since his father, and as a result, they were the only two he trusted enough. It was Castiel that seemed to be different. The way his presence filled the room, his confidence and ease, the way he held himself and regarded everyone around him, it left Dean intrigued. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a nudge to his knee, Sam's foot, his brother pushing the plate of food closer. Dean wondered if it was just instinct, or if Sam remembered that they both hadn't eaten since the greasy pizza for lunch. He slapped the insistent foot away under the table and picked up a burger before turning to Jo to thank her as she stopped to talk to Charlie and Kevin who’d just entered, another friend of hers and Garth’s.

Finally Dean turned his gaze back to Castiel, who had been watching some of the others play pool, eyes calculating the movements of the billiard balls. He felt Dean’s gaze and looked at the Omega, “Is there something you need, Dean?” He asked, tilting his head. 

Unruffled by the Alpha’s hard to read expression, Dean shook his head, “Nah… just… thought I’d tell you that I’ll take the work. The bikes, I mean. After that last jackass screwed with your machine, I can’t exactly turn down looking after them when I know someone could get hurt.” He was still stubborn enough that he wanted it to feel like his decision. “I appreciate that Dean, thank you. I’m sure the others will be grateful too. We take pride in our rides, and knowing that we can rely on someone capable and talented will give us all peace of mind.” He responded lightly. 

Dean was taken aback at the graciousness with which Castiel accepted his statement, and that the Alpha had even thanked him. He almost choked on the burger, but he nodded, swallowing thickly and clearing his throat. “Y-yeah. You’re welcome.” He said with a small nod. He rubbed the back of his hand over his nose and sniffed - a mistake, because suddenly Castiel’s scent flooded him. He was putting off calming pheromones that almost made Dean’s head feel fuzzy. 

Cas, seeming to realize that he was having an effect on Dean almost swore to himself; he didn’t mean to, but seeing that look in Dean’s eyes had caused his body to respond instinctively without a thought. He stood, a lopsided grin on his face. “Gabe… I’m leaving you in Sam’s capable hands. Sam, have him home before eleven. Don’t make me regret my decision… Dean, if anyone needs work on their bikes… I’ll have them call and make an appointment ahead of time. We won’t just drop in unannounced… it is, after all, still your shop.” He said with a nod. 

Benny rose, Uriel following, “We’ll see ya soon, Deano-” Benny said with a grin, “Lemme know if ya need a hand at the shop, yeah?” He clapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder, earning a friendly smile and a nod of the Omega’s head; but a sharp look from Castiel, his blue eyes riveted to the beta’s hand. 

He dragged his eyes away and kicked himself mentally. Arms around his torso distracted him as his brother came to hug him, beaming gratefully, “You’re the best Cas!” He said brightly, beaming as his brother touched foreheads with him before giving him a squeeze and letting him go back to his ice cream sundae and his boyfriend. 

Dean turned and he nodded to Cas, a quiet, unspoken thanks. Castiel nodded and smiled briefly before turning to go, his two companions at his side. Left behind were the girls, and Balthazar, the other brother who spent the most time with Gabe away from home, left behind to keep a watchful, protective eye over the youngest of their little Pack.

Dean turned his focus back to his dinner, enjoying the quiet lull of the jukebox somewhere in the background playing “Dream On” by Aerosmith. ‘Dream until your dreams come true.’

Dean eyed his brother and Gabriel. “Hey Sammy, I’m heading home.” He said with a warm smile, standing up. “Gabe, it was good to see you. Come by sometime and check out the shop and we’ll talk for awhile, sound good?” Gabe and Sam looked equally surprised that Dean was inviting Gabriel into his space, but both also looked equally pleased. “I definitely will, Dean!” Gabriel nodded, before taking a bite of the ice cream in front of them. “Dean, are you sure you’re good to go home by yourself?” Sam asked, concerned, knowing Dean was still tired. 

“I’ll be fine, Sam, no worries.” He nodded his head, grabbed his shake, drinking it down briefly, pausing when he got a brain freeze, making a face. 

It was enough to wake him up and keep him moving. He waved over his shoulder and headed out of the bar, unaware as he got onto that old Ducati and headed towards home, that Garth was following not too close behind, making sure that he made it home safe. 

Once the omega had pulled into the garage and the lights turned off, Garth pulled back out of the parking lot of the shop and he headed back towards the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, I know it's not as long as the last one, and I know it's been foreeeeever, but I hope you guys enjoy the update.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> See you all soon. Heheheh


End file.
